Everything Will Be Alright!
by LuceNene
Summary: Will a charity auction be the start of recovering a relationship that never should have ended? Will forgiveness be in the air? Will our favorite couple get back together or have all chances been ruined? This is a Niley fanfic with guest appearances!
1. Halo

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters feature in this story or any of the songs. I only own the plot and nothing else. The Jonas Brothers are the Gray brothers in this fic, because ff is being a pain and deleting all "real" person stories. Miley is Stewart and not Cyrus and all the other characters only have the first name of their real life but different last name therefore making them fake! The song used in this chapter is "Halo" by Bethany Joy aka Haley Scott from One Tree Hill.

The lights went off, a drum roll started, and David moved to the side of the stage as he began the introduction for the next person up.

"Lady's and Gentlemen, may I introduce the finial lady of the night! She has a hit TV show on the Disney Channel, her last albums have hit number one on the billboard 200, and have been certified platinum! Please give a warm welcome to Miss Tween Queen- Miley Stewart!"

From behind the stage a girl wearing a killer dress came out- highlighting her entrance was a single spotlight, focusing it's and the crowds attention on her. The crowd went wild, wolf whistles broke the silence that has befallen, all the guys in the room were leaning forward to catch a glimpse, and the girls all sent her envious glances. The dress she wore was a midnight blue color, which contrast nicely with her creamy white skin, that at the moment was being accented by her newly died hair. Her hair fell across her face and over her shoulders in sexy dark brown ringlets, her make-up was minimal but brought out her eyes, her shoes- high heeled and sexy, accenting her gorgeous legs. The crowd watched as she walked the rest of the way on to the stage and stood next to the host, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that tonight, was her night.

"As you can all see this breath taking creature besides me speaks for herself, so I will not waste anytime in listing all her attributes and I will just begin the bidding at 5,000 dollars, so let the bidding began."

_6,000! 7,000! 9,000! 12,000! 15,000! 20,000! 22,000! 25,000! 28,500!_

Back and forth the biddings rang out from the men in the crowd, all hoping to win the chance at spending a whole day with the breathtaking beauty on stage. Rise and rise the biddings they did, the men all eagerly parting with their money in hopes of turning one day into something so much more.

Sitting at a table with his two brothers by his side was none other than Nick Gray, the guy that had once been able to call the girl on stage _his_ own. But because of his stupidity, he was now reduced to silently looking on as men all jumped at the chance to replace him. He watched as a hawk as the bids rose higher and higher, with one guy bidding _55,000_ dollars! The room was absolute chaos and it was all _her_ fault! It didn't matter that she was only in this "single" gals auction because it would help raise money for charity, and it didn't matter that, she no longer belonged to him anymore, that did not stop him from becoming angry at her for inviting all the attention that the males in the room were bestowing on her.

Besides him, Joe gave a loud whistle as one of the guys bid an astronomical _110,000_ dollars; however that did not detour the others as they all shouted a bid topping the one before them. Girls in the crowd all shot her glares as in no time at all the bids kept getting higher and higher until they surpassed the highest bid of the night _250,000_ dollars.

"Well she seems to be popular tonight" Joe's voice came from his side, on his other side he heard Kevin say "You think, I swear I think every guy in this room has a boner"

I clenched my fist at Kevin's crude statement but I had to admit that it was probably very much true. Besides them, Demi and Selena, who had already had their turn in the auction, and had somehow ended up sitting at our table said "huh…gosh those guys are stupid it's not like she's pretty or anything" with a roll of my eyes I smirked and responded " Hello, Selena are you blind? She's fuckin BEAUTIFUL! Anyway your just jealous because you and Demi only raised 100, 000 dollars together, and most of it was Demi's bid"

I smirked as she glared at me, I didn't really care, I never liked her and the only reason I put up with her was because I liked Demi and she was her bestfriend. I know what your thinking, _isn't she your girlfriend?_ Hell NO! Honestly since I broke up with Miley I haven't had a girlfriend, I still loved her but because of my insecurities I broke up with her and screwed up the best relationship I had.

Now I was reduced to sitting here as guys all bid their money in hopes of spending the day with her, but I knew once they had spend the day with her they would come back for more and more, because once you spend time with Miley their was no going back! She became an addiction that you never wanted to give up, she was your drug of choice and she only got better and better.

"Pshh…Nick? …Nick...hello earth to NICK!"

"What" I snapped at Joe, didn't he realize I was busy beating myself up and I didn't want anybody interrupting me!

"Hey why don't you place a bid on her?" he asked not at all perturbed by my bad mood.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked incredously "She hates me!"

"Well can you blame her, I mean you where an ass that took her for granted when you where going out and then afterwards when you broke up, you where and even bigger ass" he stated simply in his know-it-all voice.

"SHUT UP JOE" I was pissed off, he was supposed to be my brother and here he is defending somebody else, even though I have to admit he kind of does have a point.

"Well come on Nick…you know I have a point, after all you didn't even standby her when those pics came out, or how about when Kevin wore that stupid t-shirt"

"Oh yeah" I said now mad "How about her seventeen magazine and that stupid song, or how about the fact that we promised each other that we would never talk about our relationship in public or to anyone of the media?"

"Well I would say she was trying to hurt you the way you hurt her, and you can't blame her for that no matter what you say! As for promises how many did you ever keep, if I remember correctly you were always breaking your promises to her so you have some nerve saying she didn't keep her promise. As for her song, the only reason you're mad is because everything she said in it was true. I can't believe she ever loved _you_!" Joe said angrily, making me sink down some in my seat with every word he spat at me, all of them slowly feeling like a dagger stabbing my heart.

He was right, it was my fault and I needed to stop blaming her for doing the same thing I did. No, that's not true; I doubt she has hurt me more than I have hurt her. It was times like this that I felt like my world was unraveling at the seems and nothing was ever going to be ok. I looked up at the stage and marveled at her beauty and my stupidity. Yup I was definitely a moron and yes my world was falling apart but that was my fault and it was time I started doing something about putting it back together! First thing first.

"You're right!" I told Joe startling him as I suddenly stood up. Realizing what I was about to do, he sat back and smirked.

"_1,000,000_ dollars" I said, glaring at all the guys and challenging them to try and raise the bid. Thankfully, nobody bid higher and David announced that I had won to the shocked crowd and to the now very shocked girl up on stage. I sat back down and listen to what David was telling the crowd.

"Well, thanks to Mr. Gray and his very generous bid we have now raised a little over 3 million dollars. This concludes this very exciting evening that helped raise money for a charity the helps feed and clothed children in Africa that are not as fortunate as us. I would like to thank everybody that helped raise this money by bidding high, helping us surpass our goal of 1 million dollar. I would also like to thank all the ladies that donated their time for this event, so please give a warm applause to Miss Miley Stewart, Vanessa , Ashlee, Emily, Brenda, Debbie, Hillary, Jordan, Alyson, Ally and Aj, the Cheetah Girls, Demi and Selena."

The crowd stood up as all the girls came out from back stage or came on to the stager from where ever they where sitting in the crowd. They all lined up and held hands, simultaneously bowing.

"Okay so we will conclude this evening with a special performance by Miss Miley Stewart, afterwards you can all leave, if you have bid on any of these lady's you can meet up with them after to schedule your date, so without further adu- Miss Miley Stewar everyone"

Slowly Miley broke away from her friends and took center stage as her band came out from behind and started setting up. The crowd applauded her and then settled down as she got ready to start.

"I would like to thank everybody for coming out tonight and helping raise so much money for this very worthy charity. The next song I'm about to sing is a song I wrote sometime ago when I was in a bad place in my life. This songs means a lot to me and I wasn't brave enough to put it on my album but my friends have persuaded me to sing it tonight and I think it would be good for me to finally get this put in the open. This is a song addressing all those people that once called me a bad influence or slut because of the mistake I made in the past. I hope you guys like it, here I go."

_**I never promised you a ray of light  
I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday  
I'll give you everything I have  
the good, the bad**_

**_why do you put me on a pedestal?  
I'm so up high that I cant see the ground below  
so help me down, you've got it wrong  
I don't belong there_**

**_one thing is clear  
I wear a halo, I wear a halo when you look at me  
but standing from here  
you wouldn't say so,  
you wouldn't say so if you were me  
and I, I just wanna love you  
whoa whoa I, I just wanna love you_**

**_I always said that I would make mistakes  
I'm only human and that's my saving grace  
I'll fall as hard as I try  
so don't be blinded  
see me as I really am  
I have flaws and sometimes I can't even sin  
so pull me from that pedestal  
I don't belong there_**

**_one thing is clear  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
but standing from here,  
you wouldn't say so,  
you wouldn't say so if you were me  
and I, I just wanna love you  
whoa whoa I, I just wanna love you_**

**_like you think that you know me  
but in your eyes  
I am something above you  
only in your mind  
only in your mind_**

**_I wear, I wear,  
I wear a halo_**

**_one thing is clear  
I wear a halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
but standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so if you were me  
and I, I just wanna love you  
whoa whoa I , I just wanna love you_**

**_hey ha ha halo_**

**_Hey ha ha halo_**

_**Hey ha ha halo**_

_**Hey ha ha halo**_

_**Hey ha ha halo**_

The crowd was on their feet before she even finished the song, applauding her and smiling at her. My brothers and I were all looking at her, because while the song might have been aimed at all the critics who tried to bring her down because of her mistake, we somehow felt that the song was somehow directed towards us. I have to admit that this song really hit me; it made me realize that I had put her on a pedestal and that I was guilty like many others of dumping her as soon as she made a little mistake.

"Thank you guys, and have a nice night!"

Slowly all the girls came off stage meeting the guys that had bid on them to discuss when the "date" would take place. I notice that Miley was talking to Emily, and Ashlee.

"Hey let's say we walk over their together? After all, Nick needs to talk to Miley, Joe to Emily, and I need to talk to Ashlee" Kevin directed at us as he to notice the girls huddle together. Oh …did I forget to mention that Joe had bid on Emily and Kevin on Ashlee? Guess I did! Anyhow we agreed and walked over.

"Hey ladies how are you this fine evening?" Joe said making the girl giggle at his "British" accent and goofy antics as he took each of the girls hand and bend to kiss them

"Hello Joe…Nick…Kevin" they answered with I nod in our direction.

"Well may I please request the pleasure of your company in Private Miss Osment, so that we may arrange the details of our upcoming date?" Joe said with a wink towards Emily.

The girls watched with I roll of their eyes as Joe and Emily walked off to a secluded corner in the room.

"Well…ummm… Ashlee can we talk in private?" Kevin nervously asked

"Yeah"

Together they walked off, leaving Miley and Nick standing awkwardly by themselves.

A/N: okay so I'm going to stop right here, this is my First Fanfic for the niley community, although this is also the first real fanfic I have ever written. Please tell me what you think, is it good? Boring? Confusing? Does it suck?. I always wanted to write a book so your feedback will be great for the future! Please review, I worked really hard on this and for the most part it is already finished I just have to type it up! I say for the most part because I find that as I type it, I change things and I also hope to incorporate some of your suggestions into the story.


	2. Driveway

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters feature in this story or any of the songs. I only own the plot and nothing else. The Jonas Brothers are the Gray brothers in this fic, because ff is being a pain and deleting all "real" person stories. Miley is Stewart and not Cyrus and all the other characters only have the first name of their real life but different last name therefore making them fake! The song used in this chapter is "Driveway" by Miley Cyrus of course.

A/N: thank you to-MileyJoBroFan101, Alltheabove, and Drama4zashley-niley, for reviewing my first story your reviews are greatly appreciated, they totally made my day. So this chapter is sort of a fill-in chapter, but the end is the beginning of Drama for the next chapter, so stay tune.

********************************

"Well umm….when would it be better for you to have our date?" Nick asked Miley deciding to take the plunge and break the silence that had befallen them when the others had left.

"Well I have school in the mornings the rest of the week and I have to film the episodes of Hannah Montana in between and that usually last all day! I also have a concert on Thursday, I believe your in it too with your brothers so how about Saturday or Sunday?" she replied

"Yeah that would be great! I also have school, the filming of the new show, and we are appearing at the charity concert to, so how about we meet up Saturday morning at 9 am and we can go to breakfast then get a start on our day!" Nick said growing confidant as he noticed that she wasn't repulsed by the idea of spending time with him.

"Okay, I'll see you then!" as she turned to go, she felt somebody pull her back

"Wait" Nick said "I brought my own car; we all did actually so how about I take you home?"

"Uhh….."

"Come on Miley, you live right next door to me, it's not as if I'm going out of my way and I notice none of your family is here so I'm assuming you were either going to get a ride or call a taxi!"

"Okay"

With that both teens got all their belongings and left the building. Inside of Nicks car the silence was oppressing, the radio was own on a popular radio station but they weren't listening to whatever it was that was currently playing.

"So…how have you been?" Nick asked to break the silence

"Umm…good! Busy actually, with the third season of the show filming and the prom tours for the new album… you know how it gets" she answered, relief coursing through her as the silence was broken.

"Yeah…we've been busy too, with the new show and the album"

Thankfully they had finally arrived at her house so there was no need to think of other topics to talk about! Nick being the gentlemen that his mother raised him to be, got out of the car and held the door open for her. When she was out he graciously walked her to her door, lending her his jacket since it had gotten chilly and she had no sweater or jacket with her.

Handing back his jacket Miley turned towards him and said "Thank You for the ride and for lending me your jacket just right now. Thanks for the bid too, that will really help a lot of children. So … umm I'll see you on Saturday!"

She was turning to go inside before he could say anything, but he was quicker and before she had turned he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into him. "Not so fast… I want you back Miley! I know I have done nothing to deserve a second chance but I'm going to prove to you that I can be a guy that you can trust and will treat you right! Goodnight Care bear" he finished off his speech with a swift kiss, and then turned and walked back to his car before she could say anything, but before driving off he waved at her and then all Miley could see where his retreating headlights.

With a shake of her head Miley came out of her stupor and walked into her house and up to her room. Although it was only about 9:30 at night, she decided to get ready for bed and worry about Nick later.

Miley was in bed having just got off the phone with both Emily and Ashlee who had three wayed her and wanted every detail of what had happen with Nick. They had also talked about what had happen with them and their respective Gray brother, I knew Joe had a crush on Emily and vice versa but I never would have suspected that Kevin liked Ashlee. According to Ashlee he had been crushin on her for a very long time but she was still with that Jared boy and so he never made a move until now. So Miley talked and talked and by the time they were finished talking it was already 12 at night, but even so Miley was wide awake and in no hurry to go to sleep anytime soon.

She was sitting on top of her covers listening to her favorite song from her own CD, you might think that was a bit vain-her buying her own CD- but hey a girl can like the music she writes. Currently playing softly in the background was the song _Drive way._ Listening to the words she couldn't help but sing along.

_**After twelve, not so well**_

_**Won't pretend it's too soon to tell**_

_**What's 'round this bend**_

_**No disgrace... about face...**_

_**Anything not to have to chase**_

_**You down again**_

_**You know**_

_**Nothing hurts like losing**_

_**When you know it's really gone**_

_**Except for the pain of choosing**_

_**To hold too long**_

_**I tried it your way**_

_**But I got nothing to show**_

_**It's been the same, same**_

_**And the story's getting old**_

_**So I guess the driveway**_

_**Will be the end of the road**_

_**For us it's too late**_

_**Let the credits start to roll**_

_**A lot to say, but not today**_

_**Let the radio break the silence**_

_**As we drive**_

_**A kiss goodbye, not this time**_

_**Don't remember what about this song**_

_**I ever liked**_

_**You know**_

_**Nothing hurts like losing**_

_**When you know it's really gone**_

_**Except for the pain of choosin**_

_**To hold too long**_

_**I tried it your way**_

_**But I got nothing to show**_

_**It's been the same, same**_

_**And the story's getting old**_

_**So I guess the driveway**_

_**Will be the end of the road**_

_**For us it's too late**_

_**Let the credits start to roll**_

_**I thought we were getting somewhere**_

_**But we're still nowhere at all**_

_**I watch your tail lights fading**_

_**I try but the tears wont fall**_

_**I remember what it feels like to know**_

_**Love and have it taken away**_

_**Can't think of what I learned right now**_

_**But I'll be thanking you someday**_

_**I tried it your way**_

_**But I got nothing to show**_

_**It's been the same, same**_

_**And the story's getting old**_

_**So I guess the driveway**_

_**Will be the end of the road**_

_**For us it's too late**_

_**Let the credits start to roll**_

_**Let the credits start to roll**_

_**So I guess the driveway**_

_**Will be the end of the road**_

_**(Be the end of the road)**_

_**Will be the end of the road**_

_**(Be the end of the road)**_

By the time the song was finished Miley was dancing around her room with her favorite teddy bear. It was actually a present from Nick, he had given it to her the day he asked her to be his girlfriend. According to him it had been meant to get her to like him, since he had noticed that she had a weird fascination with Care bears, which is also where she happened to acquire her nickname from.

Sitting down she couldn't help but wonder how different this night had been from the last time they had spoken. To be more specific- the day that he had broken her heart and she had written the song that just moments ago she had been dancing around to in her room.

_Flashback_

_They where driving home from a dinner date that had been anything but pleasant. I guess he thought she wouldn't make a scene in a public place, and he was right, because when Nick told her that they're two year relationship wasn't working out and he thought it would be better if they saw other people, Miley had just gotten up and asked to go home. Now they sat in the car with the silence threatening to choke them, but neither did anything to break it. When they reached her house Nick grabbed a hold of Miley hand before she could get out and said "Miley I don't want to lose your friendship."_

_Miley had just looked at him like he had grown three heads and calmly gotten out of the car. She had not once looked back as she walked into her house because if she had looked back then she would have seen the face of a guy realizing that he had just made the biggest mistake ever. _

_Later that night as she lay in bed writing Driveway to express her emotions, she received a text message with the words "sorry", she had known it was from him but she didn't care anymore. He had broken her and now he wanted forgiveness? Anyway what was he apologizing for? Hurting her? Treating her like crap, while they dated? Taking her to dinner to break up with her in a public place? So many things had been going wrong in their relationship, all the times he ditched her for his friends, all the broken promises, all the times he made her feel like she wasn't good enough, but she had chosen to put up with them because she had LOVED him and had thought that he loved her too. That night she realized how stupid she had been, he had never loved her, she wasn't sure why he even asked her out but from now on she would never let a boy get close enough to hurt her again._

_End of Flashback_

Miley was brought out of the memory, by the sound on her phone, which indicated she had received a new message. Grabbing her phone she looked at the caller id and debated on whether to read it or not. Tonight had already been confusing enough without adding even more things to think about to it. In the end she decided to read it…

Turning off her phone she gave a sad smiled and decided to go to sleep, like her daddy always says _things always look better in the morning_. Miley didn't want to think too much about what would happen on Saturday since she wasn't sure she could even forgive Nick, but at least she finally knew that she had meant something to him and he hadn't just been with her out of pity or something else.

*****

It was morning and Miley was in her dressing room getting ready to film the new season's episode of Hannah Montana, she really liked this season because she got to wear all these really cool 80's outfit.

After shooting the episode, Miley returned to her dressing room to change out of her Hannah outfit. She was just getting ready to leave when she heard a knock on the door, opening it to see who it was; she was encountered by a shy looking Nick holding a bouquet of white roses.

"Hey"

"Oh… hey Nick…umm why don't you come in?" moving aside a little so that he could get through the door.

"So how are you, today?" he said turning around as she shut the door, and handing her the bouquet.

"Thanks these are beautiful, I'm okay, I just finished filming an episode for the show, so I'm a little tired" was her response, walking across the room she grabbed a vase and filled it with water so that she could put the flowers in. With her back to him, she didn't see as he came up behind her. So when he spoke in to her ear, she jumped and turned around into him.

"Have you thought about what I said last night?"

"Umm…"

"Miley I was serious; I will prove to you that I can be a worthy boyfriend."

"Why Nick? Why now?"

He could tell she was growing angry as she pushed herself out of his arms and walked across the room and sat down on the sofa she liked. I knew I had to tread lightly so I though for a moment about what I was going to say next.

Taking a seat next to her I turned towards her and took her hand "The last few months since we broke up have been difficult for me…I missed you but I didn't want to admit it to anybody let alone myself. Everything around me started to fall apart but I still refused to admit that I was the cause of it. So instead I threw my self into the making of our new CD, hoping it would help me forget you… hell I even tried dating other girls but nothing worked." Getting up he ran a hand frustratingly through his curly brown hair and paced back and forth. "I tried everything I could…I didn't call you, I made my brothers stop mentioning you around me, one time I even yelled at Frankie after he asked me why you didn't come around anymore" he laughed bitterly "It wasn't until yesterday when I saw you standing up on stage for every guy to see your beauty, you looked so breathtaking and were causing every guy in the room to have- in Kevin's words- a boner, did I finally realize what a fool I had been, wait no that's not true, Joe also yelled some sense into me, so I decided I was going to pick up the pieces of my life and put it back together. Miley you're the most important piece and you complete me! Without you I'm nothing" he turned towards her and waited to see what she would say.

It felt like hours had passed before she said anything but really it could have only been a few minutes.

"YOUR LIFE WAS FALLIN APART?" she yelled "WHAT ABOUT MY LIFE NICK? DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT THAT? HUH…OF COURSE NOT BECAUSE IN NICK GRAY'S WORLD THE ONLY ONE THAT MATTERS IS NICK GRAY, THEIR NO ROOM FOR ANYBODY ELSE. OH POOR LITTLE BOY, THINGS WEREN'T GOING HIS WAY…I WONDER WHY? HEY MAYBE IT WAS KARMA COMING TO BITE YOU BACK IN THE ASS" she was now angrily passing back and forth throughout the room, completely ignoring the boy that stood in shock silence at her outburst. "LET'S SEE… WHY, DON'T WE COMPARE OUR PIECES OF THE PUZZLE THAT MAKE UP OUR LIFE? YOU DATED OTHER GIRLS, I TRIED TO FORGET YOU BY DATING OTHER GUYS TOO, BUT I WAS STUPID AND DATED GUYS EXACTLEY LIKE YOU, CALL ME A GLUTTON FOR PUNISHMENT. SO ANYWAY THAT MISTAKE CAME BACK TO BITE ME IN THE ASS IN THE END SO YOU CAN SAY I GOT MY JUST DESSERTS. LET'S SEE…. OH YEAH HOW ABOUT THE RELEASE OF THE SHOWER PICS I SENT YOU? DID YOU EVER BOTHER TO CORRECT THEM? TELL THEM IT WAS A DARE AND THAT'S, WHY I WAS WEARING A T-SHIRT…HELL I WAS EVEN WEARING JEANS, BUT COULD THEY SEE THAT? NO, OF COURSE NOT! UMMM….WHAT ELSE OH YEAH, LETS SEE YOU WHERE HAILED AS THE GOOD GUY THAT COULD DO NO WRONG WHILE I AM THE SLUT WHO WAS CORRUPTING YOU. WASN'T IT CONVIENT FOR YOU THAT, THE HACKER DIDN'T GET THE PICS YOU SENT ME? AFTER ALL YOURS WEREN'T AS INNOCENT AS MINE…BUT HEY I WOULD HAVE PROBABLY BEEN BLAMED FOR THOSE TOO, SO I GUESS IT WORKED OUT BETTER FOR ME THAT THEY DIDN'T GET LEAKED." All Nick could do was watch as Miley let out all the bottled up emotions that she had been holding in for the past few months. Every word that spilled from her mouth was like a dagger imbedding itself into his heart, because he was just now realizing how much his silence had hurt her. "OH HOW ABOUT YOUR BROTHER WEARING THAT TEAM SELENA AND DEMI T-SHIRT, DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE WATCHING A GUY THAT WAS LIKE A BROTHER TO YOU BETRAY YOU! I GET THAT YOU WERE MAD ABOUT THE SEVENTEEN INTERVIEW AND THE SONG BUT, THEIR WAS NO REASON FOR THEM TO PICK SIDES, AFTER ALL THEY SAW HOW YOU TREATED ME! YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T CARE! DID IT HURT NICK? DID THE INTERVIEW AND SONG HURT? BECAUSE I HOPE IT DID, I HOPE IT HURT LIKE HELL, MAYBE THEN YOU WILL FEEL ONE EIGHTH OF THE HURT IT CAUSED ME.

He watched as the anger left her and she just sat on the couch defeated, everything finally catching up to her.

"Miles I know I hurt you…I never realized how much…but please give me a chance?"

"Nick…I can't! You know for the last few months, I have cried myself to sleep every night hoping that when I wake up in the morning everything will have been a bad nightmare. And every morning when I woke up, it was to realize that it was not a nightmare but my reality. Then I would pray for the strength to go through each day, and everyday it would become harder and harder! Until one day, I woke up and stopped feeling anything…I was numb, and I liked that because I could go out and fake everything. So yeah Nick once upon a time I would have forgiven you anything, but this new Miley doesn't care enough to!" Miley turned and walked out of her dressing room with no real destination in place, leaving behind the boy that at one point meant more to her then anything in the world.

She walked and walked not noticing anything around her; it was as if she was oblivious to everything in the world. Because of her shocked like state she never saw the broken glass lying on the floor, and she never saw the little boy barreling towards her until it was too late. As she fell back onto the glass, her head hit the pavement with a loud THUD. It was then that for the first time in months she let a real smile onto her face, as the blessed blackness that she had been holding at bay for the past few months finial overtook her.


	3. Welcome to My Life

A/N: I want to thank all the people who reviewed, even though I'm not writing for reviews it is nice when I get them because I find out whether people like or dislike my story. Suggestions are appreciated if you have any, and if you want to flame me go ahead as long as you tell me why, give me a reason! I want to improve my writing as much as I can, so constructive criticism is welcomed. Please review and let me know if you like or dislike this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters feature in this story or any of the songs. I only own the plot and nothing else. The Jonas Brothers are the Gray brothers in this fic, because ff is being a pain and deleting all "real" person stories. Miley is Stewart and not Cyrus and all the other characters only have the first name of their real life but different last name therefore making them fake! The song used in this chapter is "Welcome to My Life" by Simple Plan.

Left behind in the dressing room in shocked silence was Nick Jonas. After Miley's outburst and her departure, he had just sat on the sofa not knowing what to do. He must have sat there for a very long time without knowing because Joe came looking for him and he seemed to be a little to pale and out of breath.

"Nick we have to go to the hospital….Miley's had an accident!" he said not waiting for an answer as he turned and ran back out knowing his little brother would be right behind him.

Jumping up, Nick joined his brother, as he ran towards the car, where Kevin was already waiting for them. They quickly pulled out and headed towards the hospital, not knowing what they would find once they reached it, all Joe knew was what Emily had told him when she had called him and apparently it wasn't much since he had a hard time understanding her through all the crying. She said something about glass, and a little kid running her over and her hitting her head.

As they drove to the hospital, the car was quiet, the silence broken only by the song that has just come on. Nick reached over and turned up the volume, just letting the words wash over them.

**_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_**

**No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me**

**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life**

**Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding**

**No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me**

**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life**

**No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like**

**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)**

**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life**

Nick couldn't help but think, _is this how Miley felt?_ Well duh…although from what she said she probably felt worse. All three brothers sat in silence each feeling guilty for their part in causing a girl that they had once loved, so much pain.

They reached the hospital in record time and ran to the front desk, where they were told Miley was in surgery on the third floor. They took the elevator to the third floor; Joe was quickly ambushed by Emily whose eyes were red and swollen from crying. Looking around the room, Nick saw her parents huddle in the corner with the rest of her family. A little further away were her cast mates and Mason Marilyn who must have been with Trace Stewart when he heard about Miley. According to Emily the Doctor had yet to come out, but she said that Miley had to go into surgery because her head had hit the floor so hard that a pool of blood had formed underneath her before the paramedics had come.

Emily had found her only seconds after the accident happened, from what people told her, Miley had been walking and hadn't seen the little boy who had been running towards her, he had barreled into her and since she was distracted she didn't have time to brace herself. She had fallen fast and hard onto glass and had banged her head hard against the floor. When she didn't respond, they had called in a ambulance, by then they had notice the pool of blood forming under her head but, they didn't want to move her incase they caused more damage.

When the ambulance arrived they discovered that she had some glass shards embedded into the back of her head, she also had a big gash from where she hit the ground. They loaded her up and quickly brought her to the hospital, were she immediately went into surgery because the doctors thought she might have brain swelling.

They all took a seat in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to come out and update them on Miley's condition. An hour had passed and yet they still knew nothing, in that time, Miley's friends had slowly started to trickle in, the waiting room now held: Zac, Corbin, Vanessa, Brenda, Dylan and Cole, Cody, and surprisingly Demi.

Another hour passed before the doctor finally came out to inform them on Miley's condition.

"Anybody here for Miss Stewart?" asked a doctor in blue scrubs

Her family all got up, with Billy Ray identifying herself as her father.

"Mr. Stewart your daughter had some brain swelling, by drilling a small hole into her brain we were able to relieve some of the pressure, we do not think their will be any lasting damages but she lost quite a bit of blood so we had to perform a transfusion. We took out several shards of glass from the back of her head but they didn't penetrate the skull. Apart from the head injury all other injuries are for the most part superficial. We did have to stitch up some cuts on her arms and some on her legs but there not life threatening, right now the only foreseeable problem we see, is when she will wake up. She hasn't regain consciousness since the accident and that is somewhat troubling but not necessarily unusual in these types of injuries. She has been transferred to a room in the ICU and we will allow only her immediate family to visit her but please make it quick." The doctor turned around as if to go, but then said quietly.

"You might be shocked when you see her; she has a couple of bandages on her head and of course the stitches on her hands and legs. She's also paler then what I imagine she usually is, so that might be a shock, I should also warn you that for the time being your daughter is on a breathing tube, some families find that distressful. I would like to reassure you that while your daughter is in critical condition, she is stabilized and provided there are no complications; we do expect her to make a full recovery. A nurse will be here shortly to take you to her room"

After thanking the doctor, Miley's family told everybody there to go home and come back tomorrow. They would talk to the doctors so that they could see her tomorrow, he also asked Zac to release a statement to the media about Mileys condition. He would later release a more in depth statement himself, but for today he just wanted to be with his daughter and not worry about the media. Zac agreed and then her family, lead by a nurse went to go see her.

After Miley's family left to go see her, all her friends decided to go home and meet back up at the hospital around noon the next day.

*********

Nick and his brothers were sitting in Nick's room, each staring off into space. Once they had arrived at their Toluca Bay home, Nick had asked to speak to both of them in his room.

In his room Nick had told them about Miley's outburst just before her accident, and the guilt had just come rolling in, threatening to suffocate them. All of them where just sitting their, thinking over what they had done.

Joe was feeling the less guilty out of all the brothers, he had stood by Miley through her picture scandal, he had talked to her at the concerts where they had both performed, and unknown to his brothers he and Miley has continued to talk on the phone almost everyday. One time they had even spent a day together, but nobody had seen them because they had both donned disguises so that they would be left in piece. It was actually Miley that had encouraged him to take a chance with Emily, what he did feel guilty about is not knowing how much everything had really affected Miley. He knew that she had been hurt by everything that had happen but when he asked her about it, she had said everything was fine and for a while it had seem like she was over it so he stopped bringing it up. He now felt like he had let down his little sister and that was something that was going to live with him for a long time.

Kevin was really feeling the guilt pelt him, out of all three of his brothers him and Nick were the one's that really had lots to feel guilty about. When Nick had told them about Miley outburst and how she had felt betrayed by somebody she had loved and looked on as a brother, he felt like his whole world had come crashing down on him and he had nobody to blame but himself. He knew wearing that stupid t-shirt would be a big mistake but at the time he had been so mad at Miley for the seventeen magazine interviews and the song that he hadn't cared. He wished he had listen to Joe when he told him, that what happened between Nick and Miley was between them two and that he should just leave it alone. Joe had told him that Nick hadn't been perfect and that Miley was just giving him what he deserved, but Kevin had only told him coldly that blood is thicker than water and that it was their job to stand by their brother. Joe had answered him back just as coldly with _and here I was thinking that she was like a sister to you, guess it was only the fame that she was bringing you that made you say that._ After that he and Joe hadn't talked for a while and when they finally made up they had steered clear of the Miley subject. Now sitting here staring at the wall, Kevin wondered when he had become such an asshole, and what he could do to make amends.

Nick was the guiltiest of all the brothers, he had really been an ass to Miley these past few months, but he had also been an ass to her for most of the time that they had dated. He hadn't stood by her when she had her picture scandal even though he knew he had done the same thing as her. He had not said anything when his brother had worn that stupid shirt, or when people had started calling her names and claiming they had replaced her with Demi and Selena. He had also not denied dating Selena even though he could barely stand the girl, that didn't mean he confirmed it, but when he had dated Miley he had always publicly denied dating her. While they were dating he had been a total ass to her at times but, she had always put up with it, hell she had even gone as far as to change her hair to please him. He still doesn't know why he acted like that, especially since to him Miley was his everything, since the moment he had seen her, he knew she was the one. Miley was his lover, mother, father, brother, sister, all in one, she was the people he most loved in one body. She was everything he would ever need, and nobody not even his family would ever be as close to him as she was, which is why it was difficult for him to explain why he did the things he did. He had no logical reason, only really stupid ones but, as he was realizing lately- he was a really stupid guy, he just hoped he had the chance to make it up to her.

Standing up Nick turned to his brothers "I have an idea for a song, help me write it because tomorrow were going to sing it at the charity concert and do what we should have done a long time ago- show the world how much Miley means to us!"

Both Kevin and Joe got up and together with Nick they walked to the living room where most of their songs were written. They had to do this for Miley, but mostly they had to do this for themselves, because this was their way of starting on the path to fix the mess they had made. Their parents were sitting at the table with their little brother Frankie eating dinner, all three boys had refused to eat after they arrived from the hospital. Kevin had only stopped long enough to tell their parents what had happen and then he had joined his brothers in Nick's room. They hadn't been disturbed since they arrived so they figured that their parents had told Frankie not to bug them, and now as they all sat around the piano with their things getting ready to start the oh so familiar process of writing a song, their parents simply came into the living and sat quietly watching them.

All three brothers diligently worked around the piano, once in a while strumming out a few notes on their guitars and asking each other what they thought, they stopped for nothing working well into the night until they where satisfied with what they had written. It was past midnight when they heard the phone ring, wondering who was calling this late; they strained to hear their mother talking. A little while later both their parents came into the room with sad faces and told them

"Guys that was the Stewarts, Miley's…"


	4. All My Life

A/N: okay this chapter is mostly going to be in Nick's pov, the song they write is not _sorry_, I really don't listen to the Jonas Brothers, the only reason I liked them was because of Miley and now that they ditched her, I do not care for them much. Please review and tell me how you think this fic is doing. I have to say, I have about four more chapters left and then it will end. But I have a couple of ideas for another one, now that I know people like my writing. Okay so if you guys have ideas about what they should do on their date, tell me and I'll see if I can incorporate them.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters feature in this story or any of the songs. I only own the plot and nothing else. The Jonas Brothers are the Gray brothers in this fic, because ff is being a pain and deleting all "real" person stories. Miley is Stewart and not Cyrus and all the other characters only have the first name of their real life but different last name therefore making them fake! The song used in this chapter is "All My Life" by KCI and JoJo.

"Guy's that was the Stewarts, Miley's had some complications because of her hypoglycemic and it's not looking so good. They're calling all her friends to inform them but they don't want you guys to come to the hospital because they do not want to tip off the media to what's happening, they promise to keep you guys updated. They also know you guys have to perform tomorrow at the charity concert and they know that Miley would never want you guys to cancel a performance that would benefit hundreds of kids because of her. Obviously Miley won't be performing but her brothers band has decided to fill in for her, since they know this is something she really wanted to do." Their mom finished telling them, and then she left them alone to think over what they had just learned.

The boys were in deep shock, as they imagined everybody else getting the call was going to be, but they knew that what their mom told them was also true. They really wanted to rush to the hospital but they knew that would just cause more problems and they felt as if they had already caused enough problems without adding to them. They decided to finish working on the song to make it perfect for tomorrow's concert.

******************

It was the night of the concert and the whole Disney "family" was gathered around the lounge room waiting for their turn to perform. The High school Musical kids would perform first followed by the Cheetah Girls, then Demi, Metro station, and last The Gray Brothers. At the end of the concert Emily, Ashlee, Vanessa, Brenda and other performers were going to sing some Of Miley's song in honor of her. The Stewart family had decided to publicly release a statement about Miley's condition at the concert were all her friends and fans where.

The family had already spoken to her friends and informed them that the complications had just been a slight scare and she was on her way to recovering, she had woken up that morning and had told her brother to tell them Thank You for being their for her and that she would be watching in her Hospital room all their performances.

Her brother had gone out first and explained the situation with Miley; he had thanked everybody for their well wishes and the flowers and stuff animals that kept arriving at the hospital by the truckload. He also told them Miley had sent them a message, the read…

_Hey guys, I just wanted to thank everybody for their well wishes, when I woke up today I was overwhelmed by the number of people who had sent get well cards, balloons, and bears. It really is humbling knowing that there are this many people out there that I have touched enough to care about me this much, it's also nice knowing that I still have fans out their who looked passed the train wreck that has been my life these last couple of months. Thank you guys so much for everything, it gives me hope that I can still redeem myself your eyes! I would also like to thank all my friends that where at the hospital when I got injured, they have truly stuck by me through my worst moments and I Love them for it. I feel really bad that I can not be there today, since this is a very worthy cause and one that is very important, I wish the performers the best of luck and I hope they raise lots of money, for these kids. Hope to see you guys soon._

After the message the crowd was very much pumped up and we all went on to do our performances, each of them being dedicated to Miley and all of them having a special message for her, from her friends.

The end was coming, and soon it would be our turn, right now her brother's band was up and it had really been something when they had walked out. The crowd, to show how much they cared about Miley had gone crazy and started chanting her name. Her brother had thanked them all and dedicated their song to her, all his band members had told the crowd how Miley was like their little sister and they hoped she would get well soon.

Soon we were up, we went out and set up our things and got ready to perform one of the most important songs we had ever written.

Nick got in his place and spoke into the microphone "Hey guys, okay this next song were going to perform is actually a new one. We just wrote it last night, and it was written for a very special person in our lives. We wrote this song to show that person how much she means to us, this is also our way of saying sorry to that person for being asses the last few months. We all know we still have a long way to go before things get fix, but we hope that with this song we are starting on that path. So Miley Stewart this is for you." Finishing his speech Nick signaled his brothers to start.

_**I will never find another luva sweeta than you,  
Sweeta than you  
And I will never find anutha luva more precious than you  
More precious than you  
Girl you are  
Close to me you're like my mother  
Close to me you're like my father  
Close to me you're like my sister  
Close to me you're like my brutha  
You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing**_

_**And all my life  
I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life  
I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too**_

_**I said you're all that I'm thinkin' of.....baby**_

_**Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger  
You're all I'm thinkin' of, I praise the Lord above  
For sending me your love, I cherish every hug  
I really love you**_

_**And all my life, baby, baby, I've prayed for someone like you,  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you, baby  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me**_

_**You're all that I ever known  
When you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow  
You turned my life around  
You picked me up when I was down  
You're all that I ever known  
When you smile on your face all I see is a glow  
You picked me up when I was down  
You're all that I ever known  
When you smile on your face all I see is a glow  
You picked me up when I was down  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes I pray that you do love me too**_

_**All my life  
I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too**_

When we finished the song the crowd applauded us loudly and all we could do is hope Miley had watched us. To finish off the concert all of Miley's girl friends came out and sang all of her most popular songs, we all felt happy after the Concert was over. Our friend was going to be alright and we had raised a lot of money for the children in need. Before everybody left the concert, Miley's brother let us know that we would be allowed to visit Miley tomorrow around noon, he also told everybody that Miley would be released in a couple of days but she would have to take it easy for at least a week but that his dad had decided to throw her a _Welcome home from the Hospital_ party. We all agreed to meet up tomorrow to hash out the details of the party.

******************************************************************

It was around noon time, and the hospital waiting room was stuffed full of Miley's friend and all the presents they had bought her. Anybody walking in would have thought that the waiting room was being converted into a gift shop, that's how many stuff animals lined the walls, all different sizes and colors. Hundreds of balloons were scattered here and their, some said _get well soon, Miley _or _we love you Miley _and _feel better Miley_. Another person had done a double take when he had walked in and seen the amount and variety of flowers; they ranged from tulips to roses, and lilies to yazmins.

As each of her friends took turn in seeing her, Kevin and Nick grew nervous. All the friends had decided in which order they would enter her room, and it had worked out that the Gray brothers would be last. Between them they had decided that Joe would go first, followed by Kevin and last Nick.

Finally the time came and Joe got up to walk towards Miley's room, walking to the door Joe shyly knocked and went in when he heard Miley's voice telling him to enter. Miley was sitting down in the bed, looking towards the door. When she saw him, her face lit up with happiness.

"Hey, JJ" she softly said reaching her arms out for a hug, after a quick hug, Joe sat down next to her and grabbed her hands.

"I'm sorry, Milez"

"For…"she said confused.

"For not realizing how much you were hurting these last few months, I should have been there for you but instead I failed you" he replied looking down at his hands ashamed.

"Joe…Joe look at me" she said taking his head in her hands "You have been there for me these last few months; you're the one that made me laugh when I thought I would never laugh again. You're the one that made me hold my head up high when everybody was putting me down, but most importantly you're the one that stuck by me through thick and thin. So never think you failed me Joe because you have been the force that has helped me through everything these last few months and for that I will always be in your debt. I want you to know that I Love you, you're the best honorary brother anybody could ask for."

By the time Miley finished her speech both her and Joe had tears streaming down their faces. They hugged and continued to talk for a little while longer before Joe told her that it was Kevin's turn with her. He asked her to go easy on him but to still make sure that he knew how much he had hurt Miley. With another hug and a kissed goodbye, Joe left the room in search of his brother.

Kevin looked up and saw his brother walking towards him, with a sigh he got up and walked towards Miley's room, his feet dragging more and more as he got closer.

Knocking on the door he heard Miley's small voice telling him to come in. he opened the door and slowly entered the room, he was shocked at how pale Miley looked and how big the bandage going around her head was. Although he had to admit even in the hospital bed with bandages around her head, she still manages to look beautiful. Not knowing what to do he looks down at his hands, trying not to look into her eyes.

Miley noticed how nervous the oldest Gray brother was, and at any other time she would have laughed since Kevin was never known for being nervous. He was always the take action kind of guy and now here he was looking anywhere but her, which went to show just how serious this situation was.

"Take a seat Kevin, I don't bite!" he hears Miley say softly, taking a seat next to her he decided to be a man and do what he was here to do-make amends.

"Miley, I … I want to say sorry, I know I shouldn't have done the things I did, and I know I can't take them back now…but I hope given time, I can make amends for the things I did." He said looking at her.

"Why?...I just want to know why, you did it. I mean did I ever do something that hurt you? I just want to know what I did to make you hate me enough to destroy a three year friendship like you did. I looked up to you Kevin; you were just like my older brother. So please tell me what I did? I need to understand." She said crying

Kevin just sat there wondering how to answer her, truth was- she never did anything to _him_, so he really had no excuse. Now watching Miley cry he got a glimpse of just how much damage he had done to the girl that he viewed as the little sister he never had.

"You never did anything to me Miley, this wasn't your fault. I really don't know why I did what I did except that at the time I was mad at you for the interview you gave to seventeen magazines and the song you wrote about Nick. I know that's not and excuse but … all my life I have watched over my brothers, and when I saw Nick hurting because of what you did I just wanted to lash out at the person who caused him the pain, and in this case it was you. I know that wasn't fair to you because, you out of anybody else had reason to hate Nick and want to see him hurt. I really am sorry Miley, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I hope one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me."

Miley looked at him for a couple of minutes before taking a deep breath and saying "I forgive you Kevin, I can understand why you did what you did, if I had been in your place I cannot say that I wouldn't have acted the same. I know things won't go back to normal for a while but I would like to think that this is the beginning of our path back to what we once were. No matter what happens, Kevin I want you to know that I still consider you my brother, and we may have our difficulties but I think we can overcome them and come back on top." With a big smile on her face, Miley reached out her arms for a hug from her big brother.

"Okay now that we got that out of the way, why don't you send your little brother in? Me and him have some issues we need to work out and now's a good as time as any.

With a big smile on his face, Kevin exited the room in search of his little brother.

Nick saw his brother coming and couldn't help but get nervous as he watched him approach. Although from the looks of things, his meeting with Miley had gone well if the smile threatening to break his face was anything to go by.

"Your turn, just go right on in, she's expecting you."

Nick walked slowly towards her room, nervous about what was going to happen, after all this was going to be the first time they talked since her outburst in her dressing room.

He slowly opened the door and walked in….

A/N: okay so next chapter is going to show Miley as she see's herself. By that I mean, that she is going to confess to a few things that nobody knows. I'm trying to put out a chapter a day, so please don't hate me if I miss one day, although so far so good. Thanks for reading my story, hope you review!


	5. Beautiful

A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews their really great. I notice I have the same people reading the story, so thank you guys for sticking with it. This is my first story and at times I feel like it's really boring, but since it was my first story and I wasn't sure I could even write one, I didn't want to do something really intense and dramatic. I made this chapter extra long and added a part with my own special addition of the Miley and Mandy show to show my appreciation for those of you that have stuck with this story and to show that I do take your reviews into account. One of you said they wanted more Jobros and a Nick and Miley kiss so I added those in even though I had no plans to it, so I hope you guys liked it. I have a couple of ideas for the next story and this one is going to have way more drama in it, so I hope you guys stick around.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters feature in this story or any of the songs. I only own the plot and nothing else. The Jonas Brothers are the Gray brothers in this fic, because ff is being a pain and deleting all "real" person stories. Miley is Stewart and not Cyrus and all the other characters only have the first name of their real life but different last name therefore making them fake! The song used in this chapter is "Beautiful" by Christina Aguilera.

Opening the door slowly, he walked in to see Miley sitting their silently staring at the wall. She must have heard him come in, since she turned slowly to where he had now come to be. Taking a chair next to her bed, he patiently waited for her to continue. When he had come into the room, Nick had noticed Miley had that look- the look that said, she need to say something but did not know how to go about saying it.

I watched as she took a deep breath and silently started "Nick, I just wanted to apologize for the things I said, the last time we saw each other. Don't get me wrong, everything I said was _is_ true but there are a few things I have come to realize with the help of somebody."

Nick continued to stare at her as she looked down at her hands that lay, fidgeting with the IV attached to her hand.

"When we first started going out, I was this confident girl…I loved everything about myself, and I didn't listen to any of the people who said, you had to be thin or a certain way to be considered beautiful." She started silently but her voice grew with the emotions of what she was saying.

"You were beautiful Miley, you still are!" Nick interrupted silently.

"Thanks…but as our relationship progressed, I started feeling insecure, and you acting like a jerk didn't help" she spoke bitterly.

Nick felt like somebody had punched him in the stomach at her words, and he wanted to stop her talking, but deep down he knew she need to say this and he needed to hear it.

"Sorry…but I need to tell you why I acted the way I did and did the things I did" she said when she saw his face fall and what looked like a flinch.

"Don't get me wrong, our relationship wasn't all bad times, but it was those bad times that in the end killed it, and it is also those bad times that now haunt us, so this has to be said, so we can both get closure and move on. I think people always wondered why I put up with you being a jerk, and sometimes I did too, but it wasn't until my talk with my brother that I finally understood. You see, by that point in our relationship I was already feeling insecure. I would think _why is he with me, I'm ugly!_ Or _gosh, I'm so fat; he's going to leave me for another girl that's prettier and skinner._"

"Miley…"Nick interrupted

"Please don't interrupt me Nick I need to let this out, and if I stop I don't think I'll be able to continue." Miley pleaded with him

"Okay"

"So as time went on, it just got worse, it got to the point where I dreaded seeing you everyday because I figured that would be the day that you finally wised up and left me for somebody better. When I think about it, it really was pathetic of me but I loved you, you were my world and I didn't want to lose you. So anyway…I started putting on the façade that everything was alright, that the things you did never hurt me, and that I was totally confidant in my own skin. When everybody bought it, I was happier than before because now I didn't have to deal with the constant _Miley are you okay?_ Or _what's wrong sweetie?_ I hated people asking me; because I couldn't explain something I didn't understand myself."

Nick sat there in silence growing shocked at what he was hearing come out of Miley's mouth, he had always thought she was this confidant girl, and that fact had contributed to his own insecurities about their relationship. Now to find out it was all faked, was to say the least very shocking.

"Now Nick before I continue I want to clarify, that it was nothing you did that made me feel like this, because yes you were a jerk but that wasn't until about our second year together, and by then I had already starting feeling like this. Honestly I think it was the fact that I blew up so quickly in the entertainment industry. I never expected to be so popular in so little time, and I think everything became too much and I started to doubt myself. I think the fact that you were so confidant and appeared to take everything in a stride also contributed to my feeling like I was not good enough."

Now this really shocked Nick, _him,_ confident that was laughable.

"You are so handsome Nick, and you could have any girl you wanted, I never understood why you would pick me. Anyway like I was saying… I was feeling insecure but then I started to feel angry of the way I was feeling so I started bugging you about going public. When you refused it basically reinforced my belief that you thought I was ugly and that you where ashamed of being with me. This continued for a while as you know, but in that-by standing up for myself I started to feel confident again, and I really thought we were going to work out. However you manage to pull the carpet out from underneath me because that's when you broke up with me, which is why I reacted the way I did, and that's what sent me on my little downward spiral."

Nick started to slowly put all the pieces of the puzzle together. When she had finally regained some of her confidence back and started to trust their relationship, he had lost that trust and broken up with her. Her silence made sense now, as did the interview and the song. Man if he thought she had reason to hate him before, well now he was starting to doubt, whether he should even fight for another chance with her, he sure as hell didn't deserve it.

"Those guys in the pictures didn't mean anything. They where just guys I used, to make me feel like I meant something to somebody, to help me win back myself confidence, but that totally blew up in my face. Then the pictures I sent you were also leaked and that cemented in everybody's head that I was a slut, and it also helped my anger for you grow when you didn't defend me or tell the truth about those pics. That was what ultimately made me decide to brake my promise and tell everybody our relationship had been real. Funny huh…since even then I protected you by lying. Anyway the only thing that achieved was everybody hating me even more than they already did, so yet again you won. After that you already know what followed, Vanity Fair, YouTube videos, the teams, and your brother wearing that shirt, which brings us to here and now. Now what I need from you is an answer to why you acted like a jerk. I cannot hold you responsible for anything else and I can now see that by letting treat me like a jerk I basically gave you a free pass. But why did you start acting the way you did?"

Nick just looked at her trying to figure out what to say to her, his feelings had been so complicated at the time that half the time he was doing things he didn't mean to and hurting her in the process.

"Miley…I …I don't know" he said helplessly

"I just need to know what went wrong, was it something I did?" she asked quietly, pleading with him to tell her.

"NO…No never think that Miley, you did nothing wrong, it was my entire stupid fault." I shout, startling her in the process.

"Sorry" I mumbled, standing up I started pacing the room.

"When we first started going out, everything was great, wonderful infect" he said smiling fondly at the memory "I couldn't believe my luck, I was dating the girl of my dreams, and she was absolutely gorgeous. This made it even more amazing, that I was dating you, me a nerd, was dating you, and I could hardly believe it. Like you said our first year was great, everything was perfect, I mean we had our fights but hey were normal everyday fights. Then it started." Looking sadly at her he explained.

"When you were telling me your feelings a little while ago, you mentioned my being confidant, truth is, I'm not confident Miley. You make me insecure, because while I was really happy our first year in the back of my head I have always thought you were better than me and deserved somebody better than me. I couldn't never really grasp why you would pick me over all the other guys. You could have your pick of guys Miley, so the fact that you picked me was really amazing. Everyday I wondered when you would wake up and realize that their was somebody better for you out there."

Looking at her shocked face, he smiled sadly "I know seems, to me we never really knew each other like we thought. I always thought you were the most confidant girl, I was in awe of you Milez, you never let anybody bring you down, and I prayed every night that I could be as strong as you. It seems we managed to fool each other quite nicely, doesn't"

Smiling bitterly he continued "By that time you had really blown up as Hannah Montana and it was really great but it also made my insecurities rear their ugly faces in big ways. That's when I started acting like a jerk, I saw all those guys out their drooling at you and I just _knew_ the day when you finally dumped me was getting closer, so I decided to be a jerk to get back at you. I was convinced that you were just playing with me, so I grew angry; I know it was really irrational but I hope you can understand that sometimes feelings are anything but rational."

Turning towards her, he saw that she was having a hard time taking everything in "If you think that's bad, wait there's more. You really want to know how irrational my feelings were… I hate to admit this and I hope you never mention this to anybody else, but I was even jealous of Kevin and Joe. I always thought that you would realize how much better than me they are, Joe has all the girls falling for him, and Kevin is always so strong and confident, he taught himself how to play the freaking guitar for god sake. I on the other hand I'm not necessary. Hell I cannot even be healthy, I have to be weak, which is why I'm the one that has diabetes."

Miley just watched Nick's rant not believing what she was hearing, the confident handsome, strong young man that everybody saw, saw himself as a nerdy, weak dispensable person. _How had this happen?_

"The truth is that will I may act like everything is okay and that I am okay with everything, in the end, I'm just sixteen and everything got to be too much for me. Unfortunately, I took out the anger I felt on you, because you were everything I wanted to be, or at least I thought you were everything I wanted to be."

Sitting down next to her he silently watched her hands for a minute before continuing "When you started to fight back, I just knew the time had come so before you could hurt be, I hurt you. I think by now you know that I'm a coward, I always run away, but that night when you got out of my car and didn't look back, I knew I had just made the biggest mistake of my life. But like I said, I'm a coward, I always runaway. This brings us to your picture scandal, and reason I didn't defend you. When people said you were a bad influence on me because of the shower pics, I was mad at you for moving on so quickly, and confirming my belief that you had finally realized that I was worthless. So when you started getting all the crap part of me felt justified. For doing the things I had done and acting the way I had. By the time the article came out, and the song, I was already passed the point of reason. You know what followed, the things we did and didn't do. I want you to know Miley, that I never dated Selena; I didn't deny it because I wanted you to see that I had moved on just like you had. I also never replaced you with Demi, we tired, well Kevin and I tried but she's no you, and she never will be."

Looking up into her eyes, he continued "I won't deny that I have dated a couple of girls, but they didn't mean anything, actually they all looked like you as Joe liked to point out. I hope you can forgive me, and that we can work this out some how although I will totally understand if that doesn't happen."

They both stared at each other for the longest time before Miley broke the silence "Nick I want to thank you for telling me the truth, I guess we were both wrong about each other, and of course I forgive you Nick, who better than me to understand you. I think our problem was that we rushed into the relationship to quickly, we loved each other but we didn't take the time to build up a trust. We should have waited until we could trust in that love, instead of thinking that love is all we needed."

Taking his hands in hers, she spoke quietly, never taking her eye's off his "Nick, you are you of the best people out there, your handsome…yes you are Nicholas" she said as he shook his head "You are handsome Nick, and you are also strong, watching you deal with your diabetes, gave me the strength to deal with my disease. I don't think I could have ever done that without you, so thank you Nick."

Nick continued looking into her eyes, and knew he owed her something too.

"Milez, I want you to know that you are worth it, your worth so much more than you give yourself credit for. Every person that has ever been fortunate enough to meet you has been changed forever, by the way you are. You bring happiness and energy into people's life, you help them find meaning in the most mundane of things, and anybody that has ever met you can honestly say their lives were changed for the better. You are a very beautiful person inside and OUT, Miley never doubt that."

Smiling at each other they both leaned in and shared a sweet kiss that reaffirmed everything they had once meant to each other.

"Nick I think we have something really special, and I still love you, but right now I think we should take things slowly and not make the same mistakes twice. "

Nick smiled because although they still weren't back together, he knew there was hope, and this time they were going to do things the right way.

"I agree we should take time to build our friendship and trust in each other, before we decide to give it another girl."

"Yes, that would be great, we still have a lot to talk about, but this is just the beginning."Miley said smiling at Nick

"You still my Girl?"

"Always!'

Nick and Miley continued to talk, catching up and just being together, at one point Mandy came in with a video camera and Nicks brother because she said this was a great opportunity to have three hot famous guys on their show. So together they made a special addition of the Miley and Mandy show.

_**Miley and Mandy Show**_

"_Hi guy's, I'm Miley…"_

"…_and I'm Mandy…"_

"…_and this is a special addition of the Miley and Mandy show" they both said together._

"_Today we have some very important guest, who are they? Well they just released their new album a couple of months ago and they sing the hit single Burning up! Have you guessed? Yes! Well will you please welcome the Gray brothers" Mandy introduced dramatically. _

_Onto the screen three boys' walked on each sporting a black t-shirt that said in bold purple letters __**Team Miley and Mandy**__, they each walked over to the girls and gave them a hug and a kiss. _

"_Well you're probably wondering where the heck we are, so I'll tell you. We are in the hospital, as you can probably tell by my gown, and we are currently in one of the rooms where they sometimes hold parties for patients. They very graciously agreed to lend it to us, if we sang for some patients." Miley said laughing_

"_Yeah so please say hi to the kids from the oncology unit here at he hospital." Mandy couldn't help but chime in, quickly moving the camera so that all the kids were in the shot._

_All five teenagers were sitting down in chairs provided by the hospital, Miley and Mandy were sitting together with sticks in their hands that were supposed to be microphones and the Gray brothers were off to the side a little all smiling happily._

"_Okay since this opportunity comes, once in a life time, we decided to really exploit this opportunity and interview the Gray brothers" shouted Mandy into the "mike"_

"_What do you guys, think?"_

"_So I'll start" said Miley "huh…is their anything you guys would like to address before we continue with the interrogation?" she asked nicely._

"_Yes" they all answered_

_Kevin decided to start "I would like to address the rumor, that there is a feud between Miley and my brothers. As you can see this rumor is false, it's true that in the past we have had our differences and we sometimes don't agree with what the other one is doing but Miley is our lil sis and we LOVE her no matter what. We won't deny that their have been problems but those are between us and nobody else, the media just likes to blow things out of proportion, so to all of you out their that think we are bitter enemy's let me set the record straight. Yes I did wear a stupid t-shirt but that was a mistake one that I have already apologized to Miley for and one that I'm trying really hard to put right" he said gesturing at his new shirt "however this does not mean that we now have a feud going with Demi and Miley, on the contrary their was never any feud to begin with, it was just teenagers dealing with a falling out the way they new best."_

_Joe decided to continue, where Kevin left off "yeah all those rumors that we were trying to replace Miley with Demi and Selena are really stupid, because nobody can ever replace Miley. We like Demi and Selena but Miley was here first and she's in our hearts to stay, Miley believed in us when nobody else did, and everything we have today she has helped us achieve. For that we will always love Miley, but most importantly we will always love her for the things she brought into each of our lives. And to all of you, who think we completely ditched her than let me set the record straight" Joe took out his phone and a photo book "if you look at my phone log" he said showing it to the camera "you will see that there is several out going calls to Miley from days and even weeks ago" putting down his phone, he opened the album and started showing the camera some of the pics. "When you first glance at these pictures, you can't tell who these people are but if you look closely you can see Miley and Me. That's right, these are pics of a day out me and Miley had two days after my birthday, we decided to go in disguise so that we could spend a day without the paparazzi chasing us." Putting everything back he looked into the camera "So do all of you who think Miley, is not important to us, take that."_

_Nick was the last to speak "As my brothers have said, Miley is a big part of our lives and while we may have or downs we also have our ups. So I would like to do a few things, I should have done before this. 1.) I have never, and will NEVER date Selena Gomez, truth is that she's a great girl but we only know her because of Demi and her participation in the Burning Up video. 2.) The Burning Up song was not written for Selena it was written for Miley as were most of the songs on the CD. 3.) Those pictures that Miley sent to me, the ones you all judged her for were all a big joke. Miley was actually dared to do that, in reality Miley is wearing Jeans along with a t-shirt, we were all fooling around and thought they would be funny…you don't believe me, well see here" he pulled out a picture were Miley is clearly wearing jeans and the famous white T-shirt in the shower, in this pic she also happens to be in the same shower, actually it seemed to be the same pic only this was a full body shot. "Well moving on …let's see...ahh yes 4.) The seventeen interview that you all criticizes her for was actually a lie, and no Miley didn't lie to protect herself she lied to protect me, so all of you out their who stood by her and called me a jerk, good for you because I really was a jerk eve more than you know.5.) I Love the song "7things"and yes it is about me, and yes I did do all those things, but that's something me and Miley have already discussed and resolved. Oh as for the Vanity Fair pics, I thought she looked good and really liked them. I even bought the magazine, and I still have it in my room somewhere. I'm really sorry that I did not clear these things when I had the opportunity but at the time I was mad at the wrong person and that prompted my actions. Thankfully my brothers and I have the chance to make things right, and we will because Miley's friendship means more to us than anything in the world._

_By the time the Gray brothers were finished, most of the faux audience had tears as did the two hostesses._

"_Aww…thank you guys, and I totally agree while we might have our differences, we will always find our way back to each other. Also to show there are no feuds Mandy and I have made these shirts up" _

_Turning towards, Mandy she gestured to the shirt her best friend was holding up. The shirt was completely black and in gold and purple letters it read, __**the Real Team-Miley, Demi, Mandy, and Selena.**_

"_All of our audience members will be getting one of these, since this is a very rare and special addition of our show" spoke Mandy. "And now we have a very special performance from Miley, so take it away Miley" she continued as she pointed the camera at Miley who was now sitting by a piano, Nick at her side._

"_I wrote this song, with Nick a couple of hours ago, it is something we both worked on together after we talked a few things out. I hope you guys like it, we both feel that it is something we can relate to and something many of you can relate to so, even though it is still rustic we decided to play it for all of you."_

_Both Nick and Miley smiled at each other and Nick started to play the piano, while Miley prepared herself for her part…_

_**Don't look at me**_

**_MMMhmmmm_**

_**Ohhh**_

_**OOoooo, Heyyy**_

_**Oooohooo**_

_**Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly, it's hard to breath  
Now and then, I get insecure  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed**_

_**I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down Ohh, nooo  
So don't you bring me down today**_

_**Mmmm**_

_**Ohh**_

_**To all your friends, you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom, Ohh  
Tryin' hard to fill the emptiness  
The piece is gone left the puzzle undone  
Is That the way it is?**_

_**you are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down  
Oh no, 'cause you are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down, Oh no  
So don't you bring me down today...**_

_**(No matter what we do)  
No matter what we do  
(No matter what we say)  
No matter what we say  
(we're the song inside the tune) Ohh yeahhh (full of beautiful mistakes)**_

_**(And everywhere we go)  
And everywhere we go  
(The sun will always shine)  
Sun will always, always, shine**_

_**'cause we are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today**_

_**Ohhh**_

_**Yeahhh**_

_**Don't you bring me down, today......**_

_**Heyy, eee, heyy, ohh**_

_**Don't you bring me down...mmmmm...today...**_

_Finishing the song, Miley looked around happily and noticed all the people staring at her in shock, tears streaming down their faces__. __During her performance people had wandered in, to here the girl sing her heart out, and now all of them gave her a standing ovation, touched by the words she had sang._

_Blushing madly, Miley stood and gave a low curtsey "Thank you Guys"_

_And so it continued, the show featured songs, sang by the Gray brothers, Miley sang some of the songs requested by the audience, and as people trickled in the show grew bigger and bigger. All of them happily dancing around the room, eating, joking, and just plain having fun and that concluded the special addition of the Miley and Mandy show._

A/N: okay guys…wow this is the longest chapter I have ever written, sorry if there's any mistakes but I'm too tired to go back and reread it. I just wrote this whole chapter today, since yesterday I had no idea how to continue it, although I did know that I wanted Nick's and Miley's conversation to be a top priority. I actually feel satisfied with this chapter and I hope you like it, plz review and let me know. Well I'm off to go work on tomorrow chapter, for a minute there I thought I wouldn't finish today's chapter. So hope you guys are having a good day, bye for now.


End file.
